The Haunting
by yasha012
Summary: My first scary-ish fic, so have mercy. Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others have a series of terrifying experiences. Who says that the supernatural don't exist? MADE IN THE SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN! SesshKag, InuKik, SanMir, KoRin, and perhaps others. Suggest scary scenes and I may use them!


**A/N Bring on the flames! I'll make smores! :D**

**MADE IN THE SPIRIT OF HALLOWEEN.**

_Kagome had really liked Inuyasha in the past. Maybe even loved him. But after even after everything that had happened, they'd ended up not staying together. Kagome left to pursue new love, while Inuyasha did whatever it was that jerk-off half-breeds did. She ended up falling for Sesshomaru just months later, something she had never expected to happen. Afraid of getting her heart broken, she'd kept her feelings to herself, only to discover that he was doing the same thing for the same reason. It had taken a while, but eventually, she'd managed to get Sesshomaru to open up to her. A few weeks later, they discovered a spell that would allow her to age like a demon without actually turning her into one. Needless to say, they had both been extremely happy and had used the spell, Kagome willingly giving up her miko powers in exchange for a life with him. Now, in the modern era, they were happily dating. For a long time, things were going well. Until one day, she noticed that Sesshomaru was acting a bit differently…_

"…so meet me there, 'kay?" Kagome asked with a smile over that phone.

"Sure."

Her smile faded a bit. What was going on with him? He was usually more talkative than this with her.

'_Maybe he's just tired,' _she thought. _'He has a pretty tough job.' _

"Okay, see you in a bit."

After that, she hung up and began going through her clothes in search of the perfect outfit. Oh how she loved date-nights… She sighed happily, selecting an elegant purple dress and black heels. Once she was dressed, she brushed her hair, wondering what she should do with it. After a moment, she decided to just leave it be and began looking for her small purse. She didn't bother with makeup. She hated wearing it, and she knew Sesshomaru preferred her natural beauty over the artificial beauty that the makeup provided. Not only that, but he didn't like the smell. While she didn't smell anything, she knew that his sense of smell was far stronger than hers.

Once she had her purse, she grabbed her keys and stepped outside into the cool night air, locking the door behind her. She walked down the steps and headed to her car, driving off to the restaurant where they were supposed to meet. Moments before reaching her destination, she glanced down at the time displayed on her cars currently silent radio.

'_7:27. Wow. I'm actually going to be early this time.' _

Despite this fact, she knew she wouldn't be the first one to arrive. She pulled into the parking lot, occupying the same spot as usual. Sesshomaru was waiting for her.

"How is it that you always manage to get here before me, even though you walk?" she asked curiously.

He just shrugged. It was then that she noticed the faintly visible circles under his eyes. She reached forward and traced the one below his right eye with her thumb.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

He just nodded. For a moment, she though that was the only response she was going to get, but then he spoke.

"I'm fine. I'm just… tired."

She smiled sympathetically.

"Okay. If you're sure you're okay…"

He nodded, and they walked inside together. They were seated at their usual table, out on a balcony with a wonderful view of the glistening city around them. They ordered their usual, and Kagome left for a moment to deal with a nasty pimple that had decided to form behind her left ear. When she was finished, she returned to the table. He was sitting there with his chin resting on his palm, staring off into the night. He didn't seem to notice her return. Something was on his mind. She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Sessho, are you sure you're okay?"

Upon hearing her nickname for him, he seemed to pull out of his thoughts. Though he seemed no less troubled.

"Fine."

"Liar."

After all these years, she could read him like a book. She could tell that something was bothering him, she just didn't know what it was.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, concern filling her as he became almost visibly uncomfortable.

He looked away, clearly not wanting to discuss it. Just moments later, their food came. They ate in silence, Sesshomaru never looking up from his plate and Kagome almost never taking her eyes off of him. After a little while, she spoke up again.

"Why don't I stay at your house tonight?" she asked, causing him to look up sharply at her.

There was something hidden in his eyes. Something that he was thinking or feeling that he refused to show to her. She was puzzled by his reaction. It wasn't like she'd never spent the night at his house before. Sure nothing had ever really _happened_ during those times, but still.

"Look, it's obvious that you aren't sleeping well at night," she said. "Maybe not being by yourself will help."

He started to object, but she cut him off.

"No. No but's." she said firmly.

"Kagome, I'm _fine_," he said, sounding a bit tense.

"No you're not. Something's going on at night that's preventing you from sleeping, and I'm gonna put a stop to it."

He continued to try to talk her out of it for several more minutes before finally giving in.

'_If I had one of those necklaces… POW!' _she thought in irritation, remembering the necklace she'd used on Inuyasha so many times in the past. _'Why must he be so stubborn?!' _

She sighed inwardly and looked at him, feeling her anger fade. Instead, her anger was replaced by confusion. Why in the world was he trying so hard to keep her away from his home like this? Something was clearly going on, and she was determined to find out what.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru stood up, mumbling something about paying the check as he walked back inside. She sighed and also stood up, glancing at his plate as she did so. He'd barely touched his food. With another sigh, she followed after his retreating form.

When the bill was paid, they walked outside to her car. They drove on in silence. Kagome couldn't help but notice how tense he was, and she struggled to figure out why he was acting so strangely. He hadn't been like this when she'd come over barely a week ago, so what was the problem now? Pushing her thoughts away for the time being, she focused on the road. A few minutes later, she spoke.

"Um, I take a left here, right?"

No matter how many times she drove to his house, she always got lost trying to find it without him directing her. He glanced up from his apparently fascinating study of the floor and nodded, looking away again. She felt the urge to sigh again as uncomfortable silence began to fill the air once more.

Just a few minutes later, they arrived at his house. He could feel his heart pounding. God, he did _not_ want to go inside… Even just sitting in the driveway was giving him chills. Kagome didn't seem to notice his reaction and began to exit the car. He hesitated for a moment before slowly getting out of the car. She took his hand and he forced himself to relax, not wanting her to feel how tense he was. Together, they walked up the steps to the front door. He unlocked the door, dreading the moment when he'd have to open it. Heart still pounding, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Instantly, they were met with a rush of cold air, causing Kagome to shiver.

"D-did you leave the AC on?" she asked, seemingly trying to suppress further shivers.

'_No,' _he thought, though he didn't reply aloud.

Swallowing hard, he went inside, Kagome on his heels. He didn't even bother trying the lights. He knew that the power was out. It had been all week. Of course, Kagome, not knowing this, tried to turn the lights on. She flicked the switch up and multiple times before turning to him.

'_Guess the power's out…'_ she thought. _'I wonder why… It didn't seem like it was out anywhere else…' _

She pulled out her cell phone, checking the time.

"Wow, it's already almost eleven. We should probably go to bed."

He nodded tensely, having been dreading those words. He really didn't want to stay here. He wanted to leave. Something here was radiating malevolence and animosity, (which was why he'd been working late rather than coming home at night like he usually did) and he wanted to get as far away from it as possible. However, he knew he couldn't just leave Kagome here by herself… So reluctantly, he turned and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Kagome followed, headed to what was basically her room here.

"Night," she said as he disappeared into his room.

"Night," he replied quietly, sounding more tired than he had before.

As his door closed, she headed farther down the hall and to her room. She turned her phone on again to use as a flashlight and opened the door. As soon as she did so though, her phone suddenly turned off.

"Hey, what the-?" she said in surprise as she attempted to turn it back on.

After a few minutes, she gave up and stepped into the dark room.

'_Well that was weird,' _she thought as she set the device down on the nightstand next to the bed.

With a yawn, she laid down and went to sleep.

It felt like hours had passed, though he knew that wasn't true. At most it had only been a few minutes, and yet it felt like an eternity. God he hated this. He mentally kicked himself for acting like some scared little kid, all the while waiting for sleep to claim him. When it finally did, it was soon disrupted by a horrible, horrible sound that he'd never heard before. His eyes snapped open. He lay perfectly still, not daring to move. He listened intently, trying to figure out what the noise was. Surely he was imagining things. Then the sound changed, becoming more of an angry growling than whatever it was that he'd been hearing before. He slowly sat up, looking around the room.

'_It's sounds like it's coming from…!' _

Then suddenly, a pair of ice-cold hands wrapped around his neck and slammed him back down onto his back with such force that he felt certain that the floor had shook. His wrists were pinned above his head just seconds later, and his ankles were soon similarly restrained. He couldn't move. As he fought for breath, he struggled to try to make sense of what was happening. He was clearly being attacked by someone, and yet… there was no one there. His eyes shut tightly, realizing just how much danger he and Kagome were now in.

'_Kagome…!' _

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She blinked, confused. Why had she woken up? With a sigh, she rolled onto her other side, the one facing the door, yawning as she did so. When she opened her eyes again to fix the blanket, a piercing scream erupted from her throat. There, lying next to her on the bed was a man. No, what _appeared_ to be a man, but could more accurately be described as a shadow with glowing red eyes that were glaring furiously at her. Just then, the man smiled, exposing two identical rows of huge, razor sharp teeth, causing her to scream again, before suddenly disappearing right before her eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, she threw the blankets off and practically flew to her door. She fought with the doorknob, struggling to make it open, but it wouldn't budge. Tears streamed down her face as terror began to fill her heart.

'_Oh god, is it holding the doorknob?' _she wondered fearfully.

Just then, she heard a noise from behind her. She spun around, coming face-to-face with the shadow man. Trembling, she cried out to the one person who could possibly help her.

"S-SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open again, hearing Kagome's voice echoing down the hall.

'_Kagome!' _

He fought once more to move, but found that he was still unable to do so. The pressure on his neck increased, cutting off his airflow completely.

_'D-dammit…'_

After a few minutes, his vision began to blur as his need for air increased. He could feel his heart pounding weakly in his chest. After a full intake of air, he could go hours without breathing. However, that was not the case here. He wasn't sure if he could last much longer. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, he heard something clatter to the floor from on of his shelves. He opened his eyes weakly, struggling to figure out what he was seeing as his vision continued to grow blurrier. It wasn't until he heard a sword unsheathing that he realized what was happening. He fought again, more fiercely this time, in an attempt to free himself. Sure he was immune to Bakusaiga's demonic powers, but- All of his thoughts ceased as the blade pierced his skin, shoving deep into his stomach. His eyes shut tightly in pain, a choked cough escaping his lips.

"S-stay back!" Kagome stammered fearfully as the menacing figure continued to slowly approach her.

She was on the other side of the room now, her back nearly pressed against the window. She stepped into a patch of moonlight, and suddenly, the figure froze, hissing and growling like some feral animal. It took a minute for her to figure out what was going on. Some of her courage returned, a smirk forming on her lips.

'_So you don't like light, huh?' _

She turned and grabbed the long lavender curtains and pulled on them hard, ripping them off of the pole and flooding the entire room with the moon's pale light. The creature shrieked, it's cries of pain soon dissolving into nothing as it disintegrated before her eyes just like a vampire in the sunlight. She stood there trembling, her previous courage dissolving. She started to sink to down to her knees and sit in the light until morning when she remembered something. Her eyes widened.

_'Sesshomaru!'_

She leapt back to her feet, dropping the curtains as she did so. He hadn't answered her call, which meant…

_'Oh-no… He's in trouble too!'_

She eyed the door warily. It was pitch black beyond that door. She needed light if she was to remain safe.

_'Oh god… what do I do?'_

Sesshomaru felt like crying out in pain as the sword stabbed him again. The shadowy figure above him pulled the blood-soaked blade back out before stabbing him again. He could feel the sheets growing warm as his blood began to soak them through. He found himself feeling almost thankful that everything was starting to go black now, allowing him an escape from the pain, when a weak thought struggled to the surface in his mind.

'_Kagome.' _

He tried to fight again, but he couldn't. Not while he was being choked like this. He could handle being stabbed (lord only knows he'd been through _that_ before), but being suffocated _while_ being practically stabbed to death at the same time was proving too much at the moment. Despite his efforts to fight it, everything began to fade away into darkness as death came to claim him.

Kagome took a deep breath, mentally steeling herself for what she was about to do. Biting back her fear, she yanked the door open and, without giving herself the chance to change her mind, sprinted down the long hall towards Sesshomaru's room. She felt clawed hands swiping at her, heard shrieks and growls echoing from somewhere behind her, but she kept running. She had to. She skidded to a halt in front of his door and immediately went to open it. But before she even had the chance to, something grabbed her arm, long claws digging into her skin. She was flung back down the hall, only coming to a stop because a wall happened to get in the way of her flight. She crashed down to the ground gasping as she struggled to regain her breath after that rather brutal blow to the spine. Without wasting any time, she pulled herself to her feet and began to run again, dodging and weaving among the shadows as best as she could as she did so. When she got to his door again, she found herself once again locked in a heated battle with a doorknob. Desperate, she let go of it and backed away a few steps.

_'Let's hope those karate classes have paid off…'_

Taking a deep breath, she summoned up her strength and gave the door a massive kick, sending it flying open. Ignoring the pain in her foot and ankle, she ran inside, only to freeze at what she saw. Sesshomaru was laying on the bed, dead or unconscious she didn't know, with a pair of hands clamped tightly around his throat and a shadowy figure not unlike her own attacker above him with his own sword in it's hand. He and the sword were both sucked in blood. She opened her mouth the scream in horror, but no sound escaped. She struggled to move her legs, to run away from this unspeakable danger, but she couldn't move. Her eyes remained locked on the pale face of her love, unable to look away. Then suddenly, the figure moved. The hands around Seshomaru's neck disappeared, as did the ones holding his wrists and ankles. Without thinking, she started to run toward him, only to stop when the shadow began to swing the crimson blade at her. She barely managed to dodge, ducking below the lethal blade just in time. A droplet of blood landed on her cheek. Fueled by terror, yet weighed down by grief, she scrambled to her feet and began to run for the window.

'_God, why does this room have to be so big…?' _she wondered, tears streaming down her face as she realized she wasn't going to make it. _'And it's so dark…!' _

A clawed hand grabbed the back of her shirt, flinging her to the far wall near the door. She hit the ground hard, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment before snapping back open with a gasp. She was surrounded. There were at least six of them, shadows of different shapes and sizes, all with glowing red eyes, claws, and monstrous teeth. In a last ditch effort, she sprang to her feet and shoved through them, trying once more to reach the window on the other side of the room. Her pursuers were inhumanly fast, yet not quite as fast as a demon. Still, she wasn't sure if she could outrun them. Knowing that this was her last chance, she leapt toward the window, grabbing the curtains and tearing them down as she hit the floor. Just like before, the creatures disintegrated as soon as the light reached them. Not allowing herself any time to celebrate, she regained her feet and ran back over to Sesshomaru. She shook him, gently at first, then more insistently when he didn't respond.

"S-sesshomaru…? Sesso…?"

Tears began to slide down her cheeks once more.

"Sesshomaru! Wake up! Wake up! You have to! Y-you have to…!" she sobbed helplessly, clenching his bloody shirt in her fists.

As she continued to cry, something began to happen. A soft pink light began to emanate from her, its warm glow soon spreading to Sesshomaru's lifeless form. A few moments later, a choked cough escaped his lips. Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head, her eyes widening when she realized what was happening.

_'I…I'm healing him… But how?'_

Just then, he opened his eyes, and she decided that it didn't matter how she did it, so long as he was okay. He blinked slowly, his vision still slightly blurred.

"K…Kagome…?" he asked quietly, his voice raspy.

He coughed a little due to the scratchiness of his throat. She smiled, a little sob escaping her lips.

"Thank god you're okay…" she murmured, her heart heavy with relief.

He sat up slowly, his body stiff and sore. He felt numb all over, and cold to the core of his being.

'_This must be what it was like for Rin and all the others Tenseiga saved,' _he thought idly as Kagome helped him out of the bed-soaked bed.

He fell down to his knees, wincing as a sharp pain shot throughout his body. Kagome flinched at the sight of flesh blood flowing from a deep wound on his stomach.

'_I didn't heal him completely,' _she realized guiltily. _'Getting out of here's going to be painful for him.' _

Despite how much pain he was in, he stood up again and they slowly made their way out of the house, only stopping long enough for Kagome to grab some bandages from the bathroom. She'd picked up a flashlight from Sesshomaru's room, and that seemed to keep the remaining shadows at bay for now. Once they were safely out of the house, they went to the car. She opened the passenger side door and he sat down, wincing again in pain. She didn't waste any time, lifting his shirt up and gently bandaging the wound as best as she could. Once she was finished, they turned their attention to the sky as the first rays of light began to show from the horizon.

**A/N I wanted to add more, but decided to just leave it there. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know! This was my first attempt at a scary-ish fic, so honest opinions will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
